


Me and Pete in the wake of Saturday (Peterick oneshot)

by angelcastiel24



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Angelcastiel24, Blushing, Burger Barn, Crush, Cute, Evil boss Ashlee, Fast Food, Fluff, Fluff AU, Joetrick past, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Patrick works at a take away place, Pete orders Pizza, Pete/Pizza, Petekey past, Peterick, Peterick Oneshot, Peteza, lol jk, use of full names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel24/pseuds/angelcastiel24
Summary: Patrick works in a fast food joint.He hates his job and his horrible boss Ashlee.That's until he meets Pete Wentz. A handsome stranger ready to sweep him off his feet.Summary sucks. Please read!!! (This is my first ever Oneshot)





	

**Me & Pete in the wake of Saturday**

 

Patrick stood behind the counter looking bored in his crappy job at the local take away place in Chicago. He hated it. Nothing interesting ever happened.

At least he got on with his co-worker, Brendon. Brendon was always goofing around playing pranks which made the job a lot more bearable.

Brendon wasn't in this morning though. which was adding to Patrick's already terrible mood. He'd broken up with his long term boyfriend Joe  couple of nights ago but his boss wouldn't  give him any time off due to his depression because she said that they were limited in staff.

So today he'd had to drag himself out of bed at 6am and go to work, and to top it off every other staff member was ill so he had to work with his boss Ashlee. She hated him, and the feeling was mutual. He was hoping that Spencer could have come in but he was on holiday with his boyfriend Jon. Him and Ashlee had hardly even exchanged 'Hello's before they were already bickering away over something. They hadn't spoken to each other again for the rest of the day.It was 5pm and Patrick didn't get off till 9 so he was willing something, ANYTHING, to happen that would brighten his terrible day.

Just then the door opened and a small, raven haired man stepped in. He had such kind brown eyes and he smiled a warm friendly smile at Patrick as soon as he walked in that showed his shiny white teeth. Patrick couldn't help noticing how attractive he was. He hadn't felt like this since he'd first met Joe. 

"Hello?" The man said looking over at Patrick who was lost in thought.

"Oh - Hi!" Said Patrick stuttering over his words as he blushed a deep red colour. "Why is this happening? You're still hopelessly in love with Joe!" He thought to himself.

"Uhh, can I order a pizza?" The man asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course" Patrick said snapping out of it. "The options are up on the board. would extra toppings?"

"That sounds great. Ummmmm," He said, taking his time studying the board. This gave Patrick time to stare at him even more while he wasn't looking. He looked about 5"6 and he was wearing a red flannel shirt with ripped jeans and combat boots. He was so cool. Patrick suddenly felt very self conscious in his ridiculous yellow "Burger Barn" apron and his fedora.

"I'll take, the small margarita deluxe with pineapple  and extra cheese." He said, finally making his mind up.

"Coming right up!" Patrick said with a smile before disappearing into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight of the man he flattened himself against the wall taking a moment to calm down. "Oh god, don't do this Patrick! This feels like high school all over again." He whispered to himself. Shuddering at the memory.

"What the hell are you doing?" Snapped Ashlee coming round the corner and seeing him in his flustered state "You're bright red. what's going on?"

"Uhhh, n-nothing. I was just getting that man some pizza" He said pointing over at the man and trying to keep his voice steady.

"Ugh, that guy?" Ashlee said peeking out at him "That's Pete Wentz, he comes in here like every Saturday and he always buys a huge pizza."

"Well, he's buying a small pizza this time, for your information!" Patrick said, getting kind of defensive over him. "Pete" He just kept repeating it to himself now he knew his name.

"Yeah, he lives on the same street as me. I hear he's just had a bad break up. Some guy called Mikey. Apparently it was long term but they broke cause Mikey was seeing someone else. Pete was heartbroken."

Patrick was sad to hear Pete was having a rough time like he was, but he couldn't help feeling a little bit happy to find Pete was single "Urgh, you're so terrible" He thought to himself  "Stop this. A guy like that would never want to go out with you." 

"Uh, hello? Get to work!" Ashlee said, interrupting his train of thought and looking at him at his like he was crazy "What's gotten into you?!"

"Nothing" Patrick said, busying himself in the kitchen. He kept glancing back at Pete at every opportunity he got.

He was standing behind the counter biting his lip and fixing his hair, which was styled into a side fringe.

Just as Patrick was finishing boxing up the pizza a thought occurred to him.

He grabbed a bit of paper and scribbled down "044355670824 - Call me. Patrick X"

He hesitated. Before shoving it into the box next to Pete's Margarita deluxe and closing it up.

"Here we are, one small margarita deluxe with pineapple and extra cheese!" He said carrying it out. He dumped it onto the counter as soon as he could so Pete wouldn't notice his hands shaking.

"That's brilliant thanks." Pete said opening it up to take a peek.

"NO!" Patrick said panicking and pushing the lid back down to Pete's alarm. "Uuh, just wait 'til you get home. I don't want any of the heat getting out."

"Oh," Said Pete looking bemused "OK then, whatever you say."

Patrick giggled awkwardly. It really was like being back in high school. He could feel himself blushing again.

"That'll be $11.65" 

"Can I pay by card?" Pete asked.

"Yeah of course" Patrick said as Pete handed over his card. Patrick couldn't help sniggering when he noticed his name being "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the 3rd" on his card.

"I know. It's so embarrassing" Said Pete, who must have noticed Patrick's amusement.

"Hah, it's not so bad." Said Patrick "My name's 'Patrick Martin Stumph' so my initials are 'PMS'" He laughed.

"Oh man!" Pete said "You win!!"

They both laughed as Patrick handed Pete back his card and Pete grabbed his pizza off the counter.

"Bye, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the 3rd!" Patrick shouted after him.

"Bye Stumpy!" Pete said laughing.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Patrick lay back on his couch with his feet up on the table eating the last of the french fries he'd taken home from work.

Ashlee would't even give him a staff discount but he didn't care. He'd been in such a good mood since Pete left that nothing at work bothered him.

He'd raced home that night, still buzzing, and eaten his dinner, he was starving. I was 10pm by the time he'd gotten home cause the trains were off, but gain he didn't care.

He just kept thinking of the smile Pete'd had on his face as he left the shop.

Patrick's phone buzzed from the table next to him and he reached down to get it putting his empty take out container to the side.

"That'll be Andy texting about the party" He thought to himself. His friend Andy had managed to talk Patrick into throwing a party at his house to cheer him up since he was living alone now, he'd been hassling him about it all week. 

But to his surprise when he picked up his phone it wasn't Andy. It was an unknown number. 

"Hey Trick, it's Pete from the take out shop today. You free tomorrow night?"

 

 

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Dis iz mah 1st Oneshot so lemme no wot yoo thinkk pleeezz xxxoxojcj


End file.
